1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a sun visor assembly for use in a vehicle and, more particularly, to a sun visor assembly having a vanity mirror assembly and a mirror brow that gives the perception that the vanity mirror assembly is recessed into the foundation.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known to provide a sun visor for the windshield of a vehicle, wherein the sun visor is mounted on a roof panel of the vehicle for movement between a storage position adjacent the vehicle headliner, a first use position adjacent the windshield and a second use position adjacent a side-door window opening.
In one known sun visor assembly, a sun visor body is provided that includes a substantially flat outer cover assembly, which folds unto itself and sandwiches a core member therebetween. The exterior cover assembly is made of a cloth or vinyl upholstery covering, which is bonded to a semi-rigid foundation, typically formed of kraft paper or cardboard. The core member is disposed between the foundation halves and connects to a support rod, which in turn connects to the roof panel of the vehicle. A vanity mirror assembly is affixed to the foundation over the cover, as is well known in the art.
Sun visor assemblies employing a relatively thin foundation, as described above, generally require the vanity mirror assembly to protrude outward from the surface of the cover. For cosmetic reasons, certain sun visor applications require the vanity mirror assembly be recessed into the foundation, such that at least a portion of the vanity mirror assembly is flush with the outer cover. In sun visors that include a relatively thin foundation or a relatively thick core member between the foundation halves, the ability to attractively recess the vanity mirror assembly into the foundation is limited or unavailable.
The present invention overcomes the limitations of the prior art by providing a sun visor assembly that includes a vanity mirror brow. The vanity mirror brow raises a portion of an outer cover adjacent the vanity mirror assembly away from the sun visor foundation, giving the perception that the vanity mirror is attractively recessed into the foundation.
In an embodiment of the present invention, a sun visor assembly is provided that includes a foundation having a pair of foundation halves. An upholstery cover extends over each of the foundation halves to form an outer surface of the sun visor. The vanity mirror brow is secured to one of the foundation halves under the cover, such that a portion of the cover is raised off of the foundation. A vanity mirror assembly is disposed over the cover adjacent the vanity mirror brow. The addition of the vanity mirror brow between the foundation and the cover gives the perception that at least a portion of the vanity mirror assembly is attractively recessed into the foundation.